Right to the Good Parts
by PriestessOfNox
Summary: Four drabbles from a list on tumblr for a VERY belated birthday for a VERY good and patient friend. Slash/Yaoi


1022/16

Happy Birthday to Sailor Venus!

...

No seriously, this is a VERY belated birthday present to the wonderful and forever patient Yu-Gi-Ah.

Please forgive my eternal tardiness!

Prompt from this list on tumblr that she suggested: onetruepairingideas . tumblr (dot com) post/137383681316/right-to-the-good-parts-prompt-list

Sorry the link is broken up. You know how this website is.

"Right to the Good Parts" Prompt List

One Punch Man

For Abi

 **1\. I have you shoved against the wall but now I can't stop looking at your mouth.**

The conversation had started normal, like it always did after a fight. Saitama scolded Genos for being hot headed, reckless, not looking out for himself, etc… All the while trying to tell him that he "did a good job" up until Genos had a arm ripped off that was.

Still Genos could have continued to fight, could have had a chance to impress his Sensei if Saitama hadn't stepped in to finish off the beast with a single punch. Now they were walking home and Sensei was carrying Geno's detached arm and using it to point at Genos for emphasis on occasion, as if carrying a dismembered limb was no big deal to the man.

But then, it would be by this point, wouldn't it? Saitama had carried Genos' parts on numerous occasions by now, even lifting Genos himself with ease to take him in to Dr. Kuseno for repairs.

Yet as Saitama absently moved Genos' arm around like a school lecturer's pointer, telling Genos yet again that he "had to be more careful", something inside Genos sparked like a lose wire and he moved on impulse.

Words died on Genos' lips when he realized he had pushed and half pinned Saitama against the side of a building with his remaining arm. He had always been taller than his teacher but he had never moved so close before, never had such an up close view of his teacher's mouth.

Visually Saitama's lips looked smooth. Genos wondered if Sensei's near invulnerability made him unable to dehydrate, unable to get chapped or sunburned lips that occasionally peeled and flaked like a regular person's would. Sensei's lips looked as perfect as the rest of Sensei and Genos wondered how they would feel.

Further thought was ended when Saitama used Genos' own hand to poke Genos' cheek.

For his part Saitama didn't look mad at the sudden rougher treatment than he usually got from his disciple. If anything he looked curious and, if Genos wasn't imagining it, wanting.

"So," Saitama drawled out slowly, seeming to glance at Genos' lips before looking up into his eyes, "What now?"

It was a calculated risk to kiss Saitama. One that would have worked out perfectly if when Saitama had wrapped his arms around Genos to return the kiss, he hadn't accidentally smacked Genos' butt with the cyborg's own hand.

"My bad," Saitama shrugged at Genos' indignant look and pulled him in to kiss him properly, more carefully this time.

 **2\. We were dancing but all of a sudden it's a slow song and we're standing here awkwardly staring at each other.**

The Hero Association had parties once in a blue moon. They were affairs to "lighten spirits" and "boost morale" as they called it but they never invited anyone below B Class, with the exception of Mumen, and with the exception of leaving Caped Badly off the guest list.

That never stopped Genos from telling his Sensei that he had been invited and brining him anyway whenever he was summoned, or rather forced, to go. No one at the Association dared to contradict him and after the first two instances they started to add a "plus one" to Genos' invite, even though Saitama more than deserved this own invitation.

This event was more formal than most, the heroes were mandated to "dress up" for parts of the party were to be recorded and uploaded onto the Hero Associations official forum online. There was even a band and a dance floor outside the food and seating area that most of the heroes stuck too until pushed out by Sweet Mask because it would make "great footage".

Most of Saitama's "dance moves" looked like fighting or exercise moves but he was no less awkward than Mumen who used old moves like the "water sprinkler" and King who stood there with his arms crossed, somehow more opposing than the true otaku nature they knew lay within. Genos still wondered how Sweet Mask talked King onto the dance floor, as he himself had just followed Saitama out after his sensei had been corralled onto it by an enthused Mumen.

Saitama was mid trying to convince Genos to "do the robot" when the music suddenly slowed down and Mumen and King had all but disappeared, leaving the two of them in a sea of dancing couples.

"Er, we should probably make room for them," Saitama pointed over his shoulder with his thumb towards the seating area, not quite looking at Genos.

"That is unnecessary Sensei," said Genos and, with a confidence he did not feel, he stepped closer, took Saitama's hand and put his hand around his teacher's waist. "I studied this in case this should occur."

Not moving, Saitama's face looked a little red as he narrowed his eyes at his disciple, "Why am I the girl in this?"

"Do you know how to lead?" asked Genos.

"Shut up," Saitama grumbled and accepted his face, holding Genos' hand back and placing his other hand on Genos' shoulder. "I'll get you back for this later."

"I look forward to it Sensei."

The dance was slow and a bit clumsy at first, Saitama not knowing what to do with himself, even while being lead. Genos was eternally grateful that there was no power behind Saitama's normal steps or both of his feet would have been crushed when Saitama stepped on them the first, second and third times as he tried to figure out how slow dancing worked.

By mid-song this had found a rhythm and were dancing smoothly as the couples around them, though Genos could not help but feel jealous of some of the kisses he saw those partners gift each other in the dim lighting.

"Shouldn't you be dancing with a cute girl," Saitama asked, stiffening a bit again when Genos pulled him in to dance closer.

"There is no one I rather dance with than Sensei," Genos vowed, looking directly into Saitama's warm Earthy eyes.

"Your future wife might take issue with that," Saitama tried to look away but found that he simply couldn't.

"There is no one I rather marry then Sensei," Genos said lowly and into Saitama's ear so no one but Saitama could hear and gently squeezed his hand for emphasis.

When Genos pulled back a little, Saitama's face was deep red but also giving him a wary look, "Just because I'm dancing the girl part right now doesn't mean I'm willing to wear a dress for you."

"So you object to the dress but not the marriage," Genos smiled softly when Saitama turned redder at the implication. "I don't mind wearing a dress if it gets me your hand in marriage."

Blush, lessening to just his cheeks, Saitama actually laughed and Genos found it more beautiful than any music they could ever play.

"Man, you go fast, try asking me out on a date first."

"I believe you'll find that I've already had and succeeded on several occasions."

Before Saitama could question it, Genos stopped their dance and pulled Saitama in for a kiss, relief and warmth washing over him when Saitama gripped the front of his sleeveless tuxedo and started to kiss him back even as the song changed.

 **3\. I just told you I liked you but now I'm shy and say "never mind, forget it" and why are you looking at me like that?**

"You know you're weirdly cute sometimes," Saitama mumbled as he watched Genos fold laundry, dressed in his gag gift pink apron, over his manga. "I wonder if that's why I like you."

There was the sound of ripping, Genos accidentally destroying one of Sensei's fashion don'ts T-shirts as he took in Sensei's words and Saitama realized what he had just said, out loud.

By the time Genos turned to look at Saitama, his teacher was back to pretending to read his manga, avoiding the cyborg's gaze.

"Never mind, forget it," Saitama mumbled when he could still feel Genos eyes burning into his manga. He wondered if it would actually be set on fire soon.

Suddenly Saitama's managa was ripped out of his hands, possibly into pieces, and tossed aside and before Saitama could think to protest he was flipped onto his back, straddled and pinned, even if it was only for show, by a very demonic looking cyborg.

"Never," Genos said it like a curse. "I could never forget that."

"You don't have to be mad," Saitama wondered if Genos was actually going to try to hurt him. "We don't have to be roommates anymore if you find it too weird or me disgust-"

The words were swallowed up by Genos' lips, nipping, licking and tasting Saitama's lips as if he was starving. He did not stop when Saitama stared to kiss him or when a normal person without Sensei's strength and stamina would start to asphyxiate.

"Never," Genos swore again when he finally pulled back, his synthetic breath beating against Saitama's breath. "Not when I love Sensei so much."

"Oh," realization dawned on Saitama slowly, even after that kiss, "Okay."

There was a shift but before Genos could register the movement he was the one pinned by Saitama, feeling a pleasant shiver go down his spine at his teacher looking at him as if he was worthy for battle.

"You have horrible tastes in men but I guess I can live with that," Saitama murmured before kissing Genos again.

When Genos got the opportunity he would show Saitama just how wonderful he was but at the moment he would not give up the feeling of Saitama on top of him and his scorching kisses for anything short of a monster right outside their window. Even then it could take some convincing if his cannons could not take care of it from that spot.

 **4\. We slept in the same bed for space reasons but now we're just waking up and there's something about your bleary eyes and mussed hair.**

At some point the second futon had been lost while Genos had been away for repairs. They looked for it for the better part of an hour, basically the same places over and over again in their small apartment, after they had decided to go to bed before Saitama sleepily admitted defeat.

Though tired, Saitama would not simply let Genos "take the floor". He did not care that Genos' cyborg body could "handle it" or that he had slept in worse conditions or the cyborg insisting that it would not be comfortable to sleep next to him. He all but dragged Genos over the futon, covered them both with the blanket and told him to "shut up" before promptly falling asleep to the surprisingly comfortable warmth of the steaming boy beside him.

In the morning the steam was gone but the warmth was still there and Saitama had a hard time opening his eyes. When he finally did he was greeted by the sleeping face of his disciple lying close to him.

On normal mornings Genos would already be up and preparing breakfast before Saitama stirred but for whatever reason the cyborg had not been able to rise and shine today. Saitama could not help but appreciate the way the morning sunlight, sneaking in through the window, made Genos' adorable bed head sparkle like there was bits of gold in it instead of whatever synthetic fibers the doctor used for Genos' signature locks.

Unable to resist, Saitama reached out and ran his fingers through Genos' hair, marveling at the softness and how real it felt.

"Sensei," a sleepy voice made Saitama's gaze return to Genos' face, the young man blinking blearily up at him as if he had not fully booted up yet.

"Good morning sleepy head," Saitama said softly, not wanting Genos to fully awake just yet.

"Am I dreaming," Genos half yawned.

"We'll discuss that in a bit," Saitama absently promised, leaning in to give his disciple a good morning kiss on the forehead.

"If this was a dream, you wouldn't be kissing the wrong place," Genos pointed out.

"My bad," Saitama apologized and softly kissed those waiting lips.


End file.
